Solar power has long been viewed as an important alternative energy source. To this end, substantial efforts and investments have been made to develop and improve upon solar energy collection technology. Of particular interest are residential-, industrial- and commercial-type applications in which relatively significant amounts of solar energy can be collected and utilized in supplementing or satisfying power needs. One way of implementing solar energy collection technology is by assembling an array of multiple solar modules.
One type of solar energy system is a solar photovoltaic system. Solar photovoltaic systems (“photovoltaic systems”) can employ solar panels made of silicon or other materials (e.g., III-V cells such as GaAs) to convert sunlight into electricity. Photovoltaic systems typically include a plurality of photovoltaic (PV) modules (or “solar tiles”) interconnected with wiring to one or more appropriate electrical components (e.g., switches, inverters, junction boxes, etc.).
Most PV applications entail placing an array of solar modules at the installation site in a location where sunlight is readily present. This is especially true for residential, commercial or industrial applications in which multiple solar modules are desirable for generating substantial amounts of energy, with the rooftop of the structure providing a convenient surface at which the solar modules can be placed. it can be important to ensure that the array of solar modules or panels is reliably and stably anchored to the roof, whether the roof is an angled or flat roof. Moreover, it can be important to ensure that a user can easily, effectively, and rapidly mount one or more solar module(s) or panels to the roof.